Sucumbiendo al monstruo
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: A veces los monstruos de nuestro interior nos controlan, pero ¿Qué sentirías si ese monstruo te dominase realmente?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y Rocavarancolia pertenecen a Jose Antonio Cotrina._

_ Este fic participa en el reto "Transformaciones" del foro "Bajo La Luna Roja"._

* * *

_La noche cae en un lugar donde reina hoy el miedo_

_Bajo el influjo inmortal de la luna y su luz_

_Te hace mirar hacia allí donde brilla en lo alto_

_Y al mirar el destello en tus manos ves que no eres tú_

_(Tierra Santa, La sombra de la bestia)_

* * *

Miras por la ventana, cerciorándote así de lo que llevas rato sabiendo; La luna roja ya está en el cielo. Aquello que tanto tiempo llevabais esperando, aquello por lo que llegasteis engañados a esta ciudad ha llegado, y con ello tu miedo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora, irte lo más lejos posible, alejarte de las personas con las que has estado compartiendo tu último año, y aunque no quieras sabes que lo haces por su bien, _será lo mejor para todos,_ piensas.

_o-O-o_

_Apenas quedaba una semana para la luna roja, la noche era oscura y la estancia en la que estabais reunidos estaba tenuemente iluminada por un par de velas, los pocos ocupantes del torreón que quedabais os distribuíais rodeando la mesa, todos mirabais con desconfianza a vuestro invitado._

_—¿Y bien, qué es lo que quiere señor…?_

_No escuchasteis las palabras de vuestro compañero, estabais demasiado impresionados ante la imponente y extraña figura, nadie había establecido contacto con vosotros, esas eran las reglas, pero o a ese extraño le traían sin cuidado vuestras vidas, y la suya propia, o estaba muy seguro de que nadie haría nada al respecto, lo cual no sería de extrañar, el contraste de sus rasgos fieros con el cuerno de su cabeza le daban un aspecto escalofriante._

_—Hurza, Hurza el Comeojos—Se presentó con tranquilidad, como si el hecho de llevar "Comeojos" en su nombre fuese algo completamente normal—.Estoy aquí para ofreceros un trato, quizá os guste. Revolución, eso es lo que os ofrezco, contra los que os trajeron aquí por medio de artimañas, los que os han hecho ver morir a vuestros compañeros y han conseguido que sufráis los ataques de esta ciudad. Si me ayudáis en la lucha los demás no habrán muerto en vano. — Un silencio siguió a su oferta, un silencio tan solo roto por los cuchicheos de Helena al oído de Aarón._

_Finalmente este, ejerciendo su papel como líder, rompió el silencio, exteriorizando lo que vuestras miradas asustadas callaban._

_—Lo sentimos, Hurza, pero no aceptamos, preferimos no meternos en líos. Gracias por su oferta—Pese a sus palabras amables los ojos de Aarón brillaban desafiantes._

_El hombre puso cara de haber recibido una bofetada, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y, para pavor tuyo, te miro con esperanza en sus oscuros ojos._

_—¿Y tú, niño? ¿No te gustaría unirte a mí antes de convertirte en el monstruo que serás…—hizo una pausa, imprimiendo veneno en sus palabras—…y hieras a alguno de tus amigos?_

_Otra vez el silencio, sentías todos los ojos clavados en ti, en cambio tú no encontrabas nada más interesante que la madera de la mesa. Lo que ese hombre te ofrecía era una oportunidad, quizá el pudiese evitar esa horrorosa transformación de la que te había hablado… No, no ibas a decepcionar a tus amigos, te irías cuando saliese la luna roja si hiciera falta, pero no con él. Y a pesar de que temblabas de arriba abajo, cuando sentiste la mano de Helena sobre tu hombro conseguiste pronunciar un "No" suave, pero seguro._

_o-O-o_

Bajas haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero no cuentas con que Aarón esté en la primera planta, mirándote fijamente mientras avanzas, la luna también había hecho mella en él, sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas marcadas y oscuras ojeras, su pelo era ahora de un tono más claro y unas alas blancas habían comenzado a sobresalir casi imperceptiblemente en su espalda. Se te había olvidado por completo que, desde que Helena murió, su hermano ha pasado todas las noches despierto.

_—_Eh, Lis, quizá no tienes por qué irte, quizá… lo que te dijo era mentira, no parecía ser demasiado sincero.

No respondes, sabes que el hombre no había mentido en eso, sientes una bestia revolviéndose en tu interior, luchando por salir. Te acercas a él, con los ojos humedecidos, él ha sido el más grande apoyo que has tenido en todo este tiempo, y le abrazas.

_—_No dejes que les pase nada, no dejes que esta maldita ciudad les haga morir_—_No dejes que corran la misma suerte que Helena, pensaste.

Él asiente y sonríe, es la primera vez que ves su sonrisa desde que ese horrible monstruo marino mató a su hermana. Después sales del torreón.

_o-O-o_

Vuelves a alzar la vista hacia el cielo, una densa oscuridad te rodea y resulta extraño, pero tus ojos pueden ver a través de ella. No sabes por qué pero estás seguro de que te diriges hacia el mar, el olor de la sal lo confirma. Sientes tu piel mucho más fría y no quieres tocarte, estás seguro de que te espera alguna sorpresa desagradable. El aire te resulta extrañamente caliente y sientes que a cada bocanada que inspiras tus pulmones arden. Gracias al cielo llegas al acantilado y la corriente húmeda consigue que te asfixies menos.

La luz del faro te ilumina y ves con horror como unas extrañas escamas grisáceas cubren tu piel, no es la primera vez que las ves y al recordar donde las viste antes sientes ganas de vomitar, sientes que te odias. ¿Cómo dijo Eric que se llamaba? ¿Leviatán? Lo mismo da, te vas a convertir en un ser como el que mató a la chica que amabas.

Sientes que la asfixia te ataca ahora con más fuerza, después te dejas caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Pueees, aquí está, le he cogido cariño a Belisario.

¿Reviews? ¿Reviews? Por favor, dadme reviews


End file.
